Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a flexible display device that can be bent has been used in display devices displaying an image.
The flexible display device includes a window that protects the display device from external impact, and such a window should also exhibit flexibility.
In order to permit sufficient flexibility, the window may be formed of a flexible film made of a plastic material, thereby reducing the durability of the window.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.